Guild Battles
About Guild Battles: These are competitive battles fought between guilds with a minimum of 4 members. They last anywhere from 60 to 65 minutes and take place at set times each day. The guild that deals the most damage (LP) wins the battles. Times for Guild Battles (UTC -8:00/PDT/PST) 10:00AM - 11:05AM 13:00PM - 14:05PM 19:00PM - 20:05PM 22:00PM - 23:05PM Elite Knights: Elite knights are announced earliest 60 minutes before each guild battle. In each guild, the four members with the highest "Combat" not set to absent are selected as Elite Knights. Elite knights can use more powerful commands in battle. Once a battle's elite knights have been selected, equipment changes have no effect on stats until the battle ends, though they are reflected in the appearance of the avatar. Elite knights have three commands: Attack, Spell, Heal Attack: Cost 10 CP. Deals damage to one random opponent, damage is based off of the user's "Attack" stat. Spell: Cost 40 CP. Deals damage to all oppenents, damage is based off of the user's "Magic" stat. Heal: Cost 30 CP. Heals the user for half of user's total life. Elite Knights also have set auto attacks that only occurs once for every elite in the battle at set times. They only activate under certain conditions. One being that if each of your foe is downed, an attack will occur if your guild is losing(lower in lp). The second is if there is at least one foe up, an auto attack will occur regardless of which guild is winning. If it is the time when an elite can use their auto attack but they are down, they will auto heal to half of their max health then carry on with the attack. As a note, the heal and attack consumes no CP. Auto Attack Times(Needs more data and confirmation): These times are probably affected by whichever team gets first strike and lp scores at certain times during the battle. * The 1st elite of the team that gets first strike auto attacks/heals at x:15. * The 1st elite of the team that did not get first strike auto attacks at x:08. * The 2nd elite of losing team at x:20. * The 2nd elite of other team if losing or if there is a possible attack target if winning at x:25~30. * The 3rd elite of losing team has one at x:33~35. * The 3rd elite of other team at x:??. * The 4th of losing team has one at x:??. * The 4th elite of other team has theirs at x:55. Guild Knights: Guild Knights are everyone else in the guild that is not chosen as an Elite Knight. Guild knights have up to five commands: Attack, Blast, Guard, Curse, Cheer Attack: Cost 50 CP, Deals damage to one random opponent, damage is based off of user's "Attack" stat. Blast: Cost 20 CP, Deals minor damage to one random enemy, has a chance to instantly K.O. Guard: Cost 30 CP, Increase Defense and Resistance of one random ally Elite Knight by a small fraction user's Defense and Resistance. Curse: Cost 30 CP, Decrease Defense and Resistance of one random enemy Elite Knight by a small fraction of the user's Defense and Resistance. Cheer: Cost 50 CP, Gives 10 CP to all ally Elite Knights. The small fraction might be 0.3 but will need to do again to make sure. Results : There are three ways the battles could end Walkover, Victory, and Defeated Walkover: Both guilds have not attacked and the score is 0 vs 0. Each guild gets VP anyway. Or if there is no opponent to fight then it's a free win. Victory: One's own guild has won by having more LP than the enemy . The amount of VP (Victory Point) depends on the time of battle 10:00AM - 11:05AM '''gives '''1 VP point. 13:00PM-14:05PM and''' 19:00PM - 20:05PM'' '' gives '''2 VP points,22:00 PM - 23:05PM ''' gives 3 VP points . '''Defeated: The enemy has more LP than one's own guild. VP gained zero. Battle Tips * Save the boss monsters from hunts to slay during the battles, they provide 30CP to the player and 5CP to all other guild members. * Each day, players can cheer 12 other players and a rookie. Each cheer to a player provides the one cheering with 3CP(+2 extra CP if cheered with a message) and 2CP(+1 extra CP if cheered with a message) to the recipient. Cheering rookies earns the one cheering 4CP(+3CP with message) and the recipient 3CP(+2CP with message) * Do not call back your familiar until when you need 50CP in a battle. One idea is to try to spend at least 50CP in the first 5 minutes of the battle then send your familiar on a mission using an hourglass so that you may have a chance to collect an extra 50CP near the end when you might need it to turn things around.